Attackers in a cloud network may compromise virtual machines to deploy collaborated attacks, such as distributed denial of service (DDoS). These attacks compromise virtual machines within the cloud network by flooding resources of a targeted system, such as a web server. Flooding resources of the targeted system, prevents connections with other virtual machines within the cloud network.